


Incantamenti quotidiani

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, collection, frasefic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Frase!fic che vede protagonisti i personaggi di Harry Potter.#Partecipaalla2fraseficDel gruppo facebook: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart; https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header.





	1. Chapter 1

Incantamenti quotidiani

 

#Incantesimo

 

Ron non aveva mai particolarmente amato le pronunce degl’incantesimi, si era sempre sentito un incapace nello sbagliarle tutte, ma ora, seduto a quel tavolo accanto a sua moglie Hermione, si rendeva conto di quanto si fosse affezionato al fatto che si dicesse Leviòsa e non Leviosà.

 

 

#curiosità

 

Draco aveva sempre sentito dire che la curiosità avesse ucciso il gatto, ma ora, con il cadavere spezzato di quel piccolo canarino tra le mani, si rese conto che per lui era un’altra l’emozione mortale: l’angoscia.

 

 

#febbre

 

James odiava stare a letto con la febbre, anzi odiava stare male in generale, amava correre, volare e mostrarsi sempre al massimo della forma, ma, in quei giorni, tra le premure di Lily e i sorrisi di lei mentre gli metteva una pezza bagnata sulla fronte, si era reso conto che avrebbe potuto stare ammalato ancora un po’ senza soffrirne.

 

 

#parole

 

“Harry, chiudi gli occhi, scandisci le parole solo con la mente e vedrai, l’incantesimo verrà da solo” disse Remus con voce rassicurante, poggiando una mano sulla spalla del suo allievo.

 

 

#sapore

 

“Non avevo mai provato niente del genere, miseriaccia” disse Ron sgranando gli occhi, mentre Hermione sorrideva ritirando la mano con il cucchiaino ancora sporco di gelato.

 

 

#rivali

 

Draco aveva sempre pensato che Harry fosse il suo rivale, da quando gli aveva rifiutato quella stretta di mano tanti anni prima, la loro competizione si era spostata nei duelli, nei voti, nel Quidditch, ma mai avrebbe pensato si sarebbe trasferito anche tra le lenzuola.

 

 

#innamorarsi

 

Draco non pensava che si sarebbe mai innamorato, men che meno di quella ragazza dal muso di carlino che rispondeva al nome di Pansy, finché non la vide quella notte al ballo del ceppo, con una rosa verde appuntata al vestito.

 

 

#tempo

 

Arthur aveva sempre conosciuto il tempo di ogni cosa: quello per fidanzarsi, quello per innamorarsi, quello per chiedere l’aumento o la promozione al ministero, quello per sposarsi e avere dei figli; ma non pensava ci sarebbe mai stato un tempo in cui si sarebbe sentito geloso di Lucius, mentre come sempre quest’ultimo si divertiva a flirtare con chiunque gli capitasse a tiro appunto per innervosirlo.

 

 

#fratello

 

Lupin aveva taciuto il giorno del proprio compleanno, ma Sirius non aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo passare senza festeggiare, lo aveva scoperto e aveva già preparato tutto per una degna celebrazione; perché, che quel ‘lupo mannaro’ lo volesse ammettere o no, loro erano più che amici, erano come fratelli.

 

 

#solitudine

 

Piton aveva sempre conosciuto la solitudine, aveva anche imparato ad amarla, ma quando rivedeva in Harry il sorriso e gli occhi di Lily avvertiva una fitta, sapendo che quel figlio non sarebbe mai stato il suo.

 

 

#odio

 

L’unica emozione che Voldemort conosceva era l’odio, velenoso, ribollente, lo sentiva soffocarlo, dargli alla testa facendolo rabbrividire, era convinto che lo rendesse onnipotente; Harry provava pena per lui e per la sua incapacità di provare amore.

 

 

#bolle

 

Harry gettò indietro la testa, tenendo l’uovo dorato posato sulle sue gambe, guardando le immense bolle, profumate e colorate, che si alzavano dalla vasca si rese conto che avrebbe tanto voluto essere nel bagno dei prefetti insieme a Cedric.

 

 

#destino

 

Hermione prese il viso di Harry tra le mani e gli sorrise incoraggiante, dicendogli: "Harry tu sei molto di più che il tuo destino e qualche profezia; io ho fiducia in te".

 

 

#segnale

 

Per Ron ogniqualvolta a lezione Draco ridacchiava facendogli un gestaccio era un segnale; sapeva quello di cui nessun altro conosceva; ossia che il Malfoy lo avrebbe aspettato nel bagno dei prefetti, la notte.

 

 

#sogno

 

"Mamma, io ho un sogno; un giorno voglio diventare una campionessa a Quidditch come te" disse Lily Luna sorridendo raggiante a Ginny.

 

 

#voce

 

Era iniziato tutto come un gioco, molti anni prima, durante un ballo in costume al ministero, avevano fatto finta di non riconoscersi per via delle maschere e avevano avuto dei momenti intimi molto caldi e così, all’annuale festa, ogni anno, sapevano come ritrovarsi nonostante i travestimenti: la voce.

 

 

#saloon

 

Era la sedicesima volta che Lily doveva spiegare a James che quel posto era una ricostruzione storica per turisti, che i babbani non avevano più i saloon, ma doveva ammettere che il sorriso di fanciullesca sorpresa di suo marito era contagioso.

 

 

#marinaio

 

La piccola Luna aveva sempre amato quando il padre, per tirarla su di morale quando era influenzata, si travestisse da vecchio lupo di mare, raccontandole delle storie, per farla star meglio.

 

 

#tramonto

 

Silente sa che la sua vita è ormai al tramonto e sospira, ripensando ai pochi bei momenti che ha passato con il suo amato Grindelwald

 

 

#caduta

 

Il corpo di Voldemort cade, pesantemente, sconfitto davanti ad Harry; muore come un comune mortale, senza grandezza, in silenzio

 

 

#ricordi

Per Harry i corridoi di Hogwarts ora sono tristi, silenziosi, vede ovunque i sorrisi dei compagni che ha perso, come l'impacciato Colin; persino Sirius o Lupin gli sembrano ad ogni angolo.


	2. Frasefic2 II°parte

#coraggio

 

Harry si sente insicuro, mentre deve parlare a quel gruppo di compagni che lo vedono come un eroe, ma il sorriso di Cho lo incoraggia ad andare avanti.

 

 

#energia

 

“La più grande energia di un mago, quella che si manifesta nella sua bacchetta, sono le emozioni, che possono essere l’unica luce che rimane accesa, quando tutto si spegne” spiegò Silente ad Harry.

 

 

#resadeiconti

 

Neville poggia una mano sulla spalla di Harry e lo conforta, manca poco ormai alla resa dei conti ed entrambi saranno liberi.

 

#Uovo

 

Harry era diventato isterico, ogni volta che vedeva un uovo, o si parlava di qualcosa del genere, dava di matto, tutto per colpa di quella prova incomprensibile, per questo Ron gli stava accanto, confortandolo anche per quella piccola nuova mania.

 

 

#Isola

 

Lucius non poteva crederci, essere finito in un’isola deserta proprio con lui, con Weasley, per colpa delle sue fissazioni babbane come prendere un aereo, se non fossero stati dei maghi sarebbero morti, però, vederlo in versione sopravvissuto mezzo nudo non era poi male.

 

 

#Cortesia

 

“C’è una cosa chiamata cortesia che t’impone di essere gentile anche con chi ti chiama lunatica” scherzò Luna, facendo un sorriso sincero ad Hermione, che arrossì.

 

 

#sacrificio

 

Draco abbracciò Harry, dopo tutti quegli anni passati ad odiarsi, quando potevano semplicemente essere amici, oltre i razzismi e qualche stemma su una casata, Potter si era quasi sacrificato in quell’incendio per salvarlo a bordo della scopa.

 

 

#bruciatura

 

Hermione passò la crema sulla spalla ustionata di Ginny, e le fece un sorriso rassicurante, vedendola gemere, dicendole gentilmente: “Vedrai che passerà presto, guerriera coraggiosa”, facendola arrossire.

 

 

#svenimento

 

Gazza arrossì, trovandosi tra le braccia Madama Chips, appena svenuta all’immagine del grosso topo morto e sanguinante tra le fauci della sua gatta, sollevò la donna e delicatamente la posò su un lettino dell’infermeria, non aveva mai notato quanto fosse bella.

 

 

#tavolooperatorio

 

I fiori rossi che si creano sul tavolo operatorio so in realtà essere il mio sangue, vedo il tutto dall’alto, mentre il mio corpo diventa sempre più pallido, accarezzò la guancia del mio amore, ancora intento ad operare, non riesce ad accettare che sia troppo tardi, ricordo ancora il giorno in cui Scorpius venne a casa dicendo che era finalmente diventato primario al San Mungo, addio amore mio, la tua Lily veglierà sempre su di te.

 

 

#siringa

 

“Non fare i capricci, vedrai che non ti farà male” disse Hermione, sorridendo a Draco che sbuffò sonoramente, arrossendo, ribattendo: “Non ho paura, ma non mi fido delle cose ‘babbane’”.

 

 

#vittima

 

Severus s’inginocchia davanti alla vittima, squarciata da Nagini, la stoffa nera del suo vestito s’impregna di sangue, sa che quella un tempo era una sua collega, intorno a lui non c’è nessuno, nonostante sia rischioso perché un mangiamorte potrebbe tornare indietro, dona a quella vittima un ultimo atto di gentilezza chiudendole gli occhi.

 

 

#bugia

 

Le hai detto che non la ami, che quello che provavi per lei era una cotta giovanile, le sorridi, se il solito Neville pacioccone, ma mentre vedi Luna andarsene, sai che è una bugia.

 

 

#sospiro

 

Ser Nicholas sospirava spesso, pensando alla sua indegna morte, ma ogni volta che la donna per cui era trapassato gli sorrideva, dimenticava ogni affanno.

 

 

#casa

 

Harry odia profondamente i Dursley, vorrebbe scappare da quella casa, si sente impazzire, il suo unico conforto quando grida nella sua camera è Edvige, la civetta lo rassicura strofinando la testa dalle morbide piume sulle sue mani, becchettando sul suo indice dolcemente.

 

 

 

#colori

 

Per Malocchio i colori non sono più definiti da quando ha il falso occhio, sta perdendo sempre più umanità l’Auror, ma bere quel goccetto di whiskey incendiario con Silente lo rincuora sempre.

 

 

#musica

 

Lucius non aveva nemmeno bisogno di mettersi una maschera durante i balli a tema, era già perfetto così; era quella sua aria da odioso aristocratico ad ingannare tutti, ma solo lui capiva cosa nascondesse: un animo fragile di musicista che non aveva mai potuto tirarsi indietro ai suoi doveri, di delicato amante il cui stesso cuore risuonava come una melodia classica, ed in quelle notti, finite le goliardiche parate, si ritrovavano nel suo letto, tra gemiti e sospiri.

 

#soldi

 

“Tu-tutti quei soldi… sono miei?” domandò Harry, con la voce tremante, Hagrid gli sorrise dolce e lo abbracciò, avvolgendolo nel suo impermeabile immenso, dicendo: “Certo, non avrai pensato che i tuoi ti avrebbero lasciato all’asciutto, vero?”.

 

 

#custode

 

“Io sono il custode delle chiavi e dei segreti di Hogwarts, ma Silente mi ha detto di proteggere anche te, vedrai, non ti farò succedere niente” disse Hagrid, Harry rise mentre il gigante gli accarezzava la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli mori.

 

 

#amaro

 

“Questo coso è amaro!” gridò Ron, indicando la tazza davanti a sé, Pansy ridacchiò, in fondo amava il suo amante proprio perché andava contro qualsiasi etichetta ed era sempre così buffo.

 

 

 

#Pioggia

 

Ron avanzò coi piedi che affondavano nella fanghiglia, la pioggia gli sferzava il viso, i capelli rossi gli gocciolavano, estrasse la bacchetta e, urlando, si mise a correre contro i Mangiamorte, urlando: “Lasciate stare Harry!”.

[Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHCf3k2OGXY; Nightcore - Monster (Metal Version) | (Switching Vocals)].

 

 

#sole

 

La luce del sole venne oscurata da delle pesanti nuvole nere, i versi dei corvi risuonavano per tutta Parigi, mentre pesanti teloni neri cadevano sui muri, Queenie si portò le mani alle tempie e urlò, serrando gli occhi, mentre pensava: < Sto diventando psicotica, lo sento che mi chiama >.

 

 

#onda

 

Hermione ridacchiò, venendo investita dall’onda del mare, e si voltò, guardando Grum raggiungerla, prese l’acqua salata tra le mani e lo schizzò, sentendolo borbottare roco, fissandola con desiderio.

 

 

#ombra

 

Non eravamo fatti per stare insieme, e alla fine lo avevamo compreso, ma non riuscimmo ad accettarlo, e persino ora che James è solo un’ombra per me, i miei ululati da Felpato sono ancora un richiamo, nella speranza di riaverlo con me.

 

 

#Stelle

 

Se Draco non lo avesse visto con i suoi occhi non ci avrebbe creduto; e a fatica a crederci anche adesso, comunque: Harry era lì, in piedi, vestito di tutto punto, pronto per portarlo con lui a vedere le stelle sulla più alta collina e lui ci stava andando col cuore in gola, trepidante come una scolaretta.

 

 

#Devozione

 

Quell’anno la festa di Carnevale al castello di Hogwarts era una delle più belle mai organizzate, la prima da quando la guerra magica era finita, ma tutti, McGrannit compresa, sentiva la mancanza del vecchio Preside, i sorrisi di Silente sembravano ad ogni angolo, l’uomo che aveva dato la vita per la devozione ai suoi ideali.


End file.
